


Her Army Jacket

by irenewoodsly



Series: Mean Girls - Article of Clothings [1]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, army jacket, green jacket, prettiest poison, pretty poison, space lesbian, space poison, wow. this is effing short.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenewoodsly/pseuds/irenewoodsly
Summary: Janis and Regina rekindles their friendship.





	Her Army Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> They're both in their Junior year of High School.

Regina brushed her long blonde hair off her shoulders as she pulled out her AP US History textbook out of her locker. She wrapped a hand around her locker door before closing it shut.

“Regina!”

The blonde huffed, slightly annoyed. “What space dyke?” Regina spoke as she clenched her left fist together. “What do you want?”

Janis rolled her chestnut brown eyes. “Look, Regina…” She began. “Cady is absent today, by the way.” She docked an eyebrow. Janis noticed the blonde teenager slightly shivering. “Her parents wanted her to go with them to Washington, D.C.” The tone of her voice started shifting. “Are you okay? I can give you my jacket if you want.” She took her Army jacket off her back and wrapped it around Regina’s shoulders.

“Why would I care?” She protested. “You had Cady bring me down...and now, everyone is calling me a bitch.” Regina wrapped her arms around her AP US History textbook. “You know, how terrible that is!?”

The ombre-haired teenager sighed before she nodded her head. “Yeah, Regina. Everyone’s calling you a bitch. Congratulations!” She responded, sarcastically. She paused. Janis paused to think about Regina’s statement. “Actually, Regina… I do.”

Regina scoffed before she started to make her way towards the History classroom. Janis grabbed her arm. “You made the eighth grade a living hell for me but I didn’t hate you.”

Regina scoffed again. “I’m sorry, Janis. I’m sorry for everything.” She said. “Wow. That didn’t sound awful as I thought it would.”

Janis slowly nodded. “Yeah.”

The blonde curled her lips into a smile. “Anyway, Cady’s sick?” She arched an eyebrow. “But I made her nachos with soy chicken and black pinto beans.”

“Yeah, Regina…” Janis began. “Only you eat soy chicken. And Cady’s from Africa, it doesn’t mean that she’s vegetarian!”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Regina mindlessly told her. “I mean, she mentioned Africa and animals but she didn’t mention anything about the kinds of food that she regular eats!”

The ombre-haired teenager rolled her eyes. “Listen, Regina.” Janis placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “It’s almost Cady’s birthday. And vegetarian nachos isn’t gonna cut it for, Cady.”

“How so?” The blonde asked.

“Just trust me on this, Regina. Cady is going to get a birthday that she won’t forget.”


End file.
